


And This Girl's... What?

by RidiculouslyOverObsessed



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Smut, bechloe - Freeform, bechloe smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29143041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RidiculouslyOverObsessed/pseuds/RidiculouslyOverObsessed
Summary: Beca and Chloe are in lockdown in their tiny New York apartment, a decade of unspoken feelings making things a little more complicated. The only thing worse than that? Chloe's new found TikTok obsession.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 7
Kudos: 107





	And This Girl's... What?

**Author's Note:**

> My late night conversations with my friends always have the most fascinating consequences, one of which was this TikTok fic which accidentally turned smutty once I started writing it, whoops
> 
> Thanks as always to RJ for your help, love ya you big nerd

Lockdown in a studio apartment was hard. Especially when there were two people living in the apartment. Even more so when those two people were trying really hard not to admit to their feelings for each other. Such was the case for Beca and Chloe, their third roommate Amy currently stuck in Australia thanks to the travel restrictions having gone to visit her mother earlier in the year. She had forbidden them to sleep in her bed whilst she was away, which seemed ridiculous to both of them, but nevertheless they had obliged. It’s not like either of them wanted to sleep in separate beds anyway, neither of them saying it but the idea of sleeping in a bed without the other was a terrible one. Beca didn’t know how she’d sleep without Chloe’s breath on the back of her neck as the redhead snored softly and lay as close as she dared, and Chloe knew she’d never fall asleep without knowing that Beca would sleepily snuggle closer to her before waking up enough to remember where she was and pull away in the hopes that Chloe hadn’t noticed.

And now Beca and Chloe were trapped in their tiny studio apartment, not able to go anywhere and still trying to desperately hide the way they felt about each other. Which meant hobbies, and lots of them. Whilst Beca had gone back to her familiar creature comfort of making endless mash-ups, Chloe was trying everything she could think of. Baking, painting, knitting, photography, computer stuff, drawing; she was turning herself into a one-woman-Etsy-shop. And then… then there was the new hobby that Beca hated more than she’d ever hated anything in her whole life.

TikTok.

Whoever made that app wanted shooting, it was the bane of Beca’s life. Chloe had done every stupid trend and irritating dance that had come up and had dragged a grumbling and reluctant Beca into as many of them as she could. Beca was sick of that stupid app, and she had seriously considered throwing Chloe’s phone out of the window of their thirteenth floor apartment.

“Chloe, seriously, can you _please_ go back to the baking instead of this?” Beca groaned loudly from their bed where she had been sat working on a mix until Chloe’s dance moves had proved too much of a distraction as Chloe finished recording yet _another_ video.

“Aw c’mon Becs!” Chloe pouted, blue eyes wide as Beca rolled her eyes, “It’s funnn… besides, you were the one who said I needed to give the baking a rest because we were spending more time feeding the pigeons outside our window than feeding us.”

“I’d rather have fat pigeons then another one of those videos.” Beca arched her eyebrow as she settled her headphones around her neck.

Chloe giggled as she flopped on the bed next to Beca. There was quiet pause as Chloe just looked up at Beca from where she lay, one hand behind her head as she smiled softly. They’d been through so much in the last decade, the ICCAs, the stress of college, living with Amy, the USO tour, a kidnapping, Beca’s solo career (which was now on hold because of the pandemic)… and here they still were, best of friends, roommates… and something else, something more. But Beca wasn’t gay, she didn’t feel that way.

Beca looked down at Chloe, and eyebrow still raised but a softer smirk on her face as she looked at the woman she was so head over heels for. If only she had some kind of indication that Chloe wanted her, loved her in the same way that she loved her. As far as Beca knew Chloe wasn’t even gay, didn’t think of her like that. So she’d have to settle for what they had, this thing that was more than friends but less than girlfriends.

“There’s ONE more I wanna do, please Becs?” Chloe pouted as she looked up at Beca, eyes wide as she did her best Puss In Boots impression.

Beca rolled her eyes; she could never say no to Chloe when she pulled that face, “Fine. One more.”

Chloe squealed as she sat up again, grabbing her phone, “Okay, but I need you to help me with this one.”

“No…” Beca groaned, “Chloe not again, I still have a bruise from that dance you made me do last week!”

“It’s not a dance, you don’t have to do anything other than look at the camera and maybe nod along to the music or something?” Chloe’s eyes glittered as she bit her lip a little. Okay so this one was a little risky, it could make things really awkward, but the redhead just had an inkling that everything would turn out fine.

Beca sighed heavily, “Alright fine. But this really is the last one Chlo.”

Chloe scrambled off the bed with an excited squeak so she could set up the little stand to record them so both her hands were free for the video. Beca rolled her eyes again as she moved her mixing stuff off the bed so it wasn’t going to be knocked off or damaged by whatever insanity Chloe had planned now. Chloe sat on the edge of the bed again, camera set up on her phone as she turned back to look at Beca.

“Ready?” She beamed, a literal ray of sunshine that Beca couldn’t help grinning back at despite her reluctance to get involved.

“Let’s just get this over with…” She grumbles as she sits just behind Chloe, but begrudgingly in view of the camera.

“Aw, c’mon sourpuss…” Chloe affectionately poked Beca in the shoulder, “You might enjoy if you stop being so grumpy.”

Beca realises that she seems to spend more time rolling her eyes than anything else at the minute, but it’s always in an affectionate way with Chloe, “Just press record weirdo.” She chuckles, giving Chloe a playful shove back.

Chloe leans over to the phone and clicks record and plays the track over the top of it. Beca rolls her eyes again but can’t help bobbing her head to the beat, especially as Chloe gets really into it from the start. She’s always had the most infectious energy.

“Oh my, oh my god.” Chloe starts mouthing along to the lyrics, perfectly in sync with the rhythm as Beca shakes her head a little, grinning. God Chloe is adorable when she gets really into something.

“This girl’s straight…” Chloe points over her shoulder at Beca who frowns deeply. Wait…

“And this girl’s not!” Chloe points to herself, heart pounding as she doesn’t look at Beca. Beca’s frown deepens even further. What? What is happening?

“Chloe…” Beca forgets all about the video they’re recording as a slight hint of a smile tugs at the corner of her lips.

Is this what’s been holding her back? Really? This is so ridiculous, Beca realised as she shakes her head a little again. Chloe isn’t straight, of course she isn’t, how Beca didn’t realise it before now she’ll never understand. But she thinks Beca _is_. Has their problem really been so simple this whole time?

“Chloe you dumbass…” Beca pulls Chloe backwards into her arms, a hand on her cheek as she turns her head, “I’m really not.”

“Wha- ” Is all Chloe manages to say before Beca’s lips meet hers as the brunette makes the boldest move of her life.

This could be the biggest mistake of her life, but Beca has to take this chance. Because if this is what their biggest obstacle is, then this is the easiest solution. For one, heart stopping, stomach clenching moment, Chloe didn’t kiss her back and Beca started to pull back. But as their lips disconnected, Chloe’s chased Beca’s eagerly. Chloe couldn’t believe this was happening, that Beca was kissing her, that Beca was… god she really was a dumbass. But that didn’t matter now, nothing mattered now other than the fact that she was kissing Beca. That Beca’s hands were in her hair. That Beca’s tongue was in her mouth.

Ten years. It had taken TEN years to get here. Ten years of suppressed feelings, of dancing around each other, of pretending that they didn’t feel this way, of dating other people, of frustration and heartache. So when their lips finally connected, when they were _finally_ admitting it, it was like a pressure cooker, all the feelings that had pushed down exploding out in a rush of emotion and wandering hands, because by god they had waited long enough.

Chloe turned in Beca’s arms not once breaking their kiss as her hands slid under Beca’s t-shirt, Beca gasping a little as her skin goosebumped under Chloe’s touch, a smirk on her lips as she let Chloe slowly and purposefully push her back onto the bed, her fingers trailing over her ribs. Beca wound her legs around Chloe’s waist and pulled her closer, as close as she could possibly manage, hands still tangled in Chloe’s flame red locks.

They broke the kiss for air eventually, a light laugh leaving Beca’s lips as they did, “Are we really doing this?” She asked in a hush tone, as if anything louder would break this incredible moment.

Chloe didn’t answer with words but with a grin and a trail of kisses along Beca’s jaw that elicited a soft moan from Beca’s lips. Beca’s hands left Chloe’s hair and found their way a little clumsily under her hoodie fingers tracing the underneath of Chloe’s breasts through the lace of her bra. Chloe grins against Beca’s neck before pulling back (much to Beca’s incoherent protest) and pulls off her hoodie in a quick motion, her bra quickly following, blushing a little under Beca’s intense stare, eyes dark with lust.

“Whoa…” Is all Beca can mumble as she props herself up on her elbows, biting her lip as her smirk widens, eyes roaming over every inch of Chloe’s naked upper half.

“Yeah?” Chloe whispers, leaning closer and brushing her lips across Beca’s, “Like what you see?”

“Like is not a good enough word.” Beca grinned, capturing Chloe’s lips in hers as she lowered herself onto her back again, hands now free to cup Chloe’s breasts in her hands, thumbs swiping across her nipples that hardened under her touch.

Chloe whimpered into Beca’s mouth, kisses open mouthed and trailing across Beca’s jawline again. Her hands tugged at Beca’s t-shirt impatiently, wanting to see Beca, wanting to kiss over every inch of her skin. Beca took the hint and sat up just enough to yank her t-shirt off and toss it to one side, silently thanking whoever was listening that she hadn’t bothered with a bra today. Chloe grinned as her head dipped to kiss Beca’s neck, eliciting a low moan from the brunette’s lips as she worked on a hickey. Chloe’s lips continued to trail down Beca, hickey after hickey left in her wake until her mouth fastened around Beca’s hardened nipple. She still couldn’t believe that they were here like this, that ten years of pining and suppressing feelings had accumulated to this moment right here.

“Jeez Chlo…” Beca hissed as her chest flushed, a knot starting to form in her stomach as her hands found their way into Chloe’s hair again. It was insane how quickly Chloe could turn her on, how even the slightest movement from Chloe sent electricity coursing through her body. God this was amazing…

Chloe’s lips continued to trail down Beca’s stomach until she reached the waistband of her sweatpants. It was here Chloe paused, lifting her head up to look at Beca in a way that made Beca frown a little.

“What is it?” Beca asked, trying to ignore the gnawing frustration that she felt at the fact that Chloe had stopped.

“Is this too fast?” Chloe whispered, biting her lip a little, “Are you sure about this?”

Beca smiled softly as she gently pulled Chloe towards her, cupping her face in her hands, “Chloe. I love you, I have loved you for so long I don’t know how to do anything else. We have taken ten years to get to this point right here, so anything that happens after this is going to feel lightning fast. But I promise you Chlo, I want this, I want _you_.”

Beca brushed a lock of hair behind Chloe’s ear as she smiled at her, “And I mean this in the most loving and respectful way I possibly can, but for the love of _god_ please don’t stop now, I’m begging you, I want you, I _need_ you to fuck me Chloe.”

A light giggle left Chloe’s lips as she kissed Beca again, with all the passion and desire that she’d been holding onto for far too long now, the last of her hang ups and anxiety dissuaded by Beca’s words. Her hands tangled in Beca’s hair as she pressed herself against Beca, reveling in the feeling of their bare breast against each other’s.

“Well seeing as you asked so nicely…” Chloe breathed into Beca’s mouth, smirking as she untangled of her hands from her hair and slowly and deliberately slid it under the waistband of Beca’s sweatpants.

Beca’s back arched as Chloe drew a finger over her embarrassingly wet folds, gasping as Chloe slid one finger inside her and then another. Beca had just about enough presence of mind to reach down and wriggle out of the last of her clothes as Chloe’s hand rocked back and forth, kicking them off the end of the bed.

“How’s that?” Chloe whispers in Beca’s ear, nibbling on her ear lobe as she did.

“Holy shit…” Was all Beca managed to mumble as Chloe’s thumb pressed against her clit, the redhead’s lips and tongue now on her breast. Oh my god this was happening, this was actually happening.

Beca’s hips rocked in time with Chloe’s skilled hand, unable to contain the low, loud moan that escaped her lips, “Chloe… I’m so close…” With that, and teasing flick of Chloe’s tongue across her nipple, Beca felt a wave of pleasure crash down on her, tightening around Chloe’s fingers as her eyes rolled back in her head and her body froze. Chloe grinned as she moved from on top of Beca to lie next to her.

“Worth the wait?” She asked as she brought her fingers to her lips, licking them clean.

Beca couldn’t take her eyes off Chloe as she did so, head beginning to clear as she caught her breath. The second Chloe’s fingers moved from her mouth, Beca leant in and kissed her, rolling Chloe onto her back as she straddled her, the kiss only getting deeper and more passionate as Beca tasted herself on Chloe’s lips. It took Chloe’s breath away as she did, and as Beca started to kiss her way down the redhead’s now flushed chest, Chloe whimpered a little at the way Beca’s tongue traced the curve of her breast. Beca took her time to kiss over every inch of Chloe’s exposed skin, tongue soothing the red marks that she peppered down Chloe. Once Beca reached the waistband of Chloe’s sweatpants, she hooked her fingers around it, slowly pulling them and her underwear down, kissing the length of Chlo’s left leg as she did.

“Becs…” Chloe mumbled, her brain fogging as she tried to string together something vaguely coherent, but all her mind could focus on was the way that her skin was on fire under Beca’s lips, “You’re amazing…”

Beca smirked as she finally removed Chloe’s clothing, sitting back on her heels for a moment to just admire the redhead. She knew Chloe Beale was beautiful, hell she’d even seen her naked before, but nothing in her mind could ever have created something this stunning.

“Me amazing? Have you seen you?” Beca’s voice was husky as she began to kiss her way up Chloe’s right calf; long, slow, deliberate kisses that made Chloe moan and squirm with the anticipation of Beca getting closer and closer to the heat radiating from between her legs.

“Beca…” Chloe groaned as Beca kissed her inner thigh, whimpering as Beca was so close to her aching folds but still not there, “Please…”

Beca smirked again as she obliged to Chloe’s pleas, her tongue running along Chloe’s swollen folds as the redhead moaned again, hips bucking involuntarily. She knew it wouldn’t be long before Beca brought her to her climax, it was embarrassing really how quickly she could feel herself unravelling under Beca’s talented tongue, but as Beca began to trace her tongue around her throbbing clitoris Chloe knew she didn’t care. Because this moment right here, with their bed sheets balled tightly in her hand, the pressure in her abdomen so tight she could barely breathe, was worth every second it had taken them to get here.

“Beca… you’re amazing… you’re so good at this… I’m so close…” Chloe panted, head falling back against her pillows as she felt herself leave her body, felt like she was totally weightless.

Beca would never be able to describe the feeling she got as Chloe came over her face. It was a kind of pleasure that was unmatched and unparalleled by anything else, because _she_ had done that to Chloe, she had brought Chloe to this point where her body was shaking and her words non-existent. Beca licked her lips as she crawled up the bed to lay next to Chloe, smirking as she reveled in the taste and smell of the woman she loved, and the look of utter bliss on Chloe’s face.

“Totally worth it.” Beca grinned, answering Chloe’s question from earlier.

“Yeah…” Chloe breathed as she was still trying to reboot her brain.

Beca leant and kissed Chloe again, the redhead moaning softly at the taste of herself on Beca’s lips. The kiss was no less passionate than it had been, but the desperation was gone from it now leaving room for tenderness and love. Beca rested her head against Chloe’s as she smiled softly.

“I love you Chloe… I’m sorry it took me so long to tell you.” Beca rested her hand on Chloe’s hip, fingers splayed.

“I love you too Becs. It might have taken us ten years, but y’know what? I wouldn’t change a single second of it.” Chloe rubbed her nose against Beca’s as she grinned, biting her lip a little as her eyes sparkled with emotion.

“Would’ve thought that you’re dumb TikTok obsession would be the thing we needed to finally admit this to each other?” Beca chuckled, lost in the feel of Chloe’s fingers in her hair as she let her eyes flutter shut for a moment.

There was a moment of blissful quiet as they in each other’s arms, soaking in their post-sex glow. Ten years of ridiculousness had gotten them to this point, but they were finally here, _finally_ allowed to feel their feelings for each other in a totally unfiltered, unashamed way. This was everything they had ever wanted…

“Wait.” Beca’s eyes snapped open, “Chlo, did you… did you stop the recording?”


End file.
